scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scribblenauts Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Missing Levels As mentioned on my user page I am attempting a fairly ambitious edit. I wanted to finish the walkthroughs for the puzzle levels, but before I really start that I wanted to do some general organization work. This means I'm adding tags to all of the levels. The tags I'm working on now are Action Levels or Puzzle Levels and Levels Missing Solutions. Any help from the community would be greatly appreciated. I'm at the point now in the Action Levels where I'm having to create pages that are essentially blank in order to tag them. I am putting some formatting in them, basically just a Hint and Solution header. I figured if I created the page and put the Levels Missing Solutions header on it, someone would see that it needs to be completed. Also, I'm still kinda new to this editing wiki thing, so if I screw up something, just let me know and I'll try not to do it again. Walkingtalkingcactus 16:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Dueling ScribbleWikis Greetings, fellow Scribblenauts fans! My name is Hawkian and I run the wiki over at http://scribble.wikia.com. It is just starting up now but we are striving to be extremely organized and complete, as well as inject a bit of humor into the articles. We have templates and are aiming to have a page for each level as well as thousands of objects, as well as pages simply based on hilarious stories or funny interactions you can recreate. I see that you have quite a few pages already here, as well as some good pics. There's nothing wrong with having two competing wikis, by any stretch of the imagination. But I just wanted to extend an olive branch and say that anyone editing this wiki is free to come on over and work on http://scribble.wikia.com/. We need all the help we can get! We do most of our discussion about wiki-wide policies on the Talk Page for the Main home page. Feel free to post on my user page with any questions or thoughts! Thanks a lot, and may Scribblenauts be with you! --Hawkian 02:06, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Custom Goals for Scribblenauts Wiki Hello, everyone! (Yes, this is my 1st blog post here, not my 1st time, however.) Anyways, I apologize I haven't been here in a while, and I hope you guys had a great 2017! Couldn't have done without y'all! Anyways, I have some ideas for the serv- I mean, wiki. Actually, a server is exactly what I'm thinking about. A Discord Server. For the Scribblenauts Wiki! We haven't had any since, so I thought it would be a great idea. With everyone from the wiki here! EVERYONE! Seriously, it's worth a try, and if any of you can do that, I'd be very, very happy! Anyways, keep Scribbling! --TheUltraScribblenaut (talk) -- Yours truly, Miles (TheUltraScribblenaut) "I always packed a pen and laptop with me." 22:17, February 20, 2018 (UTC) (Copied from my blog post on this wiki, see Custom Goals for Scribblenauts Wiki)